Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social networking system.
Interactions in a social networking system may include the sharing of content. In some instances, users can utilize the social networking system as a platform to broadcast an event to an audience of fans and other interested users. The audience can have the ability to provide certain feedback to the event and its associated content. In some instances, a member of the audience can like the event. In other instances, a member of the audience can comment on the event or share the event with another user.